ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pico
.]] '''Pico'} is a character in Nintendo's F-Zero series of video games. He is voiced by Kenichi Mochizuki in the Japanese version and by Sean Schemmel in the English dub. The character first appeared in the instruction manual of F-Zero, published in 1990. It was not until F-Zero X that he actually appeared in-game. Though the character's vehicle can be used in the F-Zero series, Pico himself was never actually playable. The character's only appearance outside of Nintendo games was in the anime F-Zero: GP Legend. Pico is an ex-military hitman and a highly skilled marksman. In F-Zero X, and in GX, he was known as a former assassin of a special unit in the Poripoto army where he carried out a number of dangerous missions. Characteristics Pico is described as a highly aggressive cold-hearted pilot rumored to be a competent hit-man in the first F-Zero game which was released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. During this game, it is believed he was a soldier who worked in the Polipoto Army's Special Fighting Unit. However, F-Zero X confirmed that he was indeed part of the Poripoto army. Currently, it is not known exactly what type of alien species he is. Pico's species is never named through any game. The term "Poripoto" is confirmed to be the military division whom he belonged to, but not the name of his race, or his home world. In the original game, it was spelled "Polipoto". His homeworld is called Death Wind in the first F-Zero title and called "Tortiz 3" in F-Zero X. In F-Zero X Pico claims to be 123, then claimed to be 124 a year later in F-Zero GX. Both are considered to be around the age of adolescence on his planet. Appearance This unique-looking alien has green skin, resembles a turtle and even has a tortoise-like shell on his back. His skin is covered by veins and muscle structure unlike anything seen on any other alien in the galaxy. His elongated head features a mouth full of fangs and two small, dark eyes. Appearances ''F-Zero'' games He first appeared in the 1990 game F-Zero, as one of four original characters in the game and the only one out of the four that has not been seen outside of the F-Zero series. He was introduced as a mysterious alien racer from the 26th century. However, only his machine actually was shown in game, portrayed by a two-dimensional sprite-- it wasn't until ‘’F-Zero X‘’ would he actually appeared in-game. The game F-Zero Maximum Velocity is the single story mode driven game in the series not to feature this character. In F-Zero GX, many considered Pico's reckless driving to be the cause of a major accident that ended the F-Zero Grand Prix four years prior to the events in this game. This has caused much of his fanbase to disappear seemingly overnight. However, this fact does not seem to deter Pico from being an absolute menace on the racetrack. After retirement from the army, Pico opened a small shop near the military base, but he still operates as a notorious assassin. Category:F-Zero characters Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional turtles Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional gunslingers Category:1990 introductions